SON OF BATMAN: movie one shot
by randomle26
Summary: [INSPIRED BY 'SON OF BATMAN' ANIMATED FILM; RAVENXNIGHTWING ONE SHOT] After nearly getting his tail handed to him, and just before Bruce and Damian rescued Dr. Langstrom, Nightwing makes a quick pit stop at his Blüdhaven apartment.


**AN: So I just saw the ("early released") **_**Son of Batman**_** and of course I had to write a Ravenx Nightwing one shot.**

**Please Ignore errors- I hope you all enjoy!**

* * *

Nightwing- secretly Officer Dick Grayson- lightly tapped on the window inside the living room of his apartment. He needed do a quick uniform change- maybe sneak in a four-minute nap- before he went to help Bruce and the _nuisance_.

Dick felt it unfortunate that it was so obvious how Damian was the spitting image of Bruce- it was literally like after Bruce was done swapping spit with Talia, he had some drool on the corner of his mouth and the exposure to sunlight grew Damian Wayne (or is he Damian Al Ghul- Dick wasn't sure).

Successfully, he opened the window, jumping inside feet first. He didn't realize how bad his cuts were until he landed on his side on the carpet, tearing the previous stitch Alfred worked so hard on.

The acrobat forced himself up, dragging his feet across the carpet whilst impressively avoiding any blood spill to stain said carpet. He jumped on top of the counter while removing the upper half of his uniform, noticing just how torn the stitches were. When he removed his domino mask from his face, the lights flashed on.

Leaning against the doorframe in a silk, Navy blue robe was the acrobat's favorite sorceress and current fiancé.

"The front door wasn't locked," Raven Roth said, moving a lock of purple hair behind her ear.

Dick sighed at the empath and smirked, "Didn't feel like going through the lobby," gesturing to his current state of half nakedness and dry blood.

Raven rolled her eyes, "Out of all the things you learned from Batman, stitching wounds wasn't one of them?" She walked over and moved a ceramic fruit bowl off the counter. She snapped her fingers and Dick took that as a cue to lie down.

"You don't have to-" he started to protest.

"I don't have to do anything," Raven said, her glowing hand pressed again the reopened cut on his arm, "But _you_ have to explain to me why you suddenly have enough cuts to make your suit come off."

Dick said, "I got into a little argument with some kid."

Had his condition been better, Raven would've hit him. "You got beat up by a kid?"

"I won!" he defended, "It was one hell of a fight, though,"

Finished with her personal touch, Dick sat up as Raven began soaking a towel in the sink. "Who was the kid- some punk stealing tires from the Batmobile?"

Dick rolled his eyes, "Very funny, but close. It's Bruce's son. His name is Damian." He looked over and saw her frustratingly rubbing her temples. "You okay, Raven?"

"You're _annoyance_ is projecting rather harshly," she responded, "why the hostility?" She lightly began patting at the cuts with one hand, awkwardly healing the cuts on his thighs with the other.

"The kid's a brat," Dick said, stopping himself from spitting on her face, "He's obnoxiously self-important. He lacks control in-"

"-in everywhere except your mind," Raven interrupted, "He obviously did something to bother you."

Dick grimaced at the sorceress, "He was making fun of my old uniform."

"You made the effeminate costume look very masculine," she cooed and kissed him on the cheek, "Does it really bother you that much?"

The former Boy Wonder didn't answer- it would be easier to have Raven read his expressions then to have him stumble on his words.

Tapping on her chin, she stared oddly at him and asked, "Are you worried about him taking your place?"

She walked around the counter towards the closet outside the bathroom, "You were the first Boy Wonder," she said, "he's not going to take that away from you." Raven handed him another Nightwing suit, hanging on a hanger (it was in both of their minds that no one would look for the suit in the closet because it was so obvious- it was some Titans logic that no one really understood).

He smirked at her, "You always know what to say, huh?"

Raven yawned, "No, I'm pretty good at pointing out the obvious." Kissing his cheek, she said, "I'm going back to bed."

"Love you, Raven," Dick called as he began slipping off the other half of his uniform.

"That's nice," Raven said before slamming the door.

* * *

**Hope this was enjoyable.**

**I really wish I could've added more- but there were very few scenes with Nightwing (normally I'd have a problem with that but of course I cared more about the Batman and Damian relationship in the movie).**

**I liked the movie- not so much the storyline but I actually liked the animations. It was rather one of the bloodier movies- I think it ties on my list with **_**Flashpoint**_**. **

**Thank you for reading. Please Read and Review!**


End file.
